


Google Dives: How They Work

by NervousOtaku



Series: Writer's Block Short Stories And Plot Bunny Dump [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Rants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousOtaku/pseuds/NervousOtaku
Series: Writer's Block Short Stories And Plot Bunny Dump [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1472354
Kudos: 3





	Google Dives: How They Work

The way it works is just one of those things. You have a question, some random shower thought that you just need to know the answer to. So you Google it. But that gives rise to more questions. And you need answers to those. And it keeps leading to more searches, and all of the sudden it's three AM and you're watching the top ten creepy clown sighting videos. So you say okay, time to go to bed! But then next thing you know you're reading the history of Nazi Germany and it's five-thirty in the morning and you need to wake up and leave in an hour but you need to know how much Hitler sold his post-cards for! No this isn't based on any personal experience, why are _you_ still awake so late it's early?!


End file.
